


Dance for Me

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “You’re a sadist,” she said.“You like me sadistic,” Yang pointed out.“I never said I didn’t.”“Mhm.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lap dance prompt for Kinktober and completely forgot I had the majority of it written until I was going through my RWBY fic folder, so, uh, enjoy! Thanks for the prompt!

Yang spread her legs and cocked her brow, an invitation and order in a singular fluid movement. “Come on, sweetheart,” Yang purred. “The longer you wait, the worse it’ll be.”

Blake swallowed hard, her hands digging deep down into the pockets of her silky robe. “I still don’t understand why you want this,” she said, her cheeks already burning red. She felt Yang’s gaze all over her, cupping and tracing and loving every inch of her body. Her throat bobbed, and it took all the effort in the world to not look away.

Yang leaned back in the chair, stolen from the dining room and brought into the living room. The curtains were tightly closed, but Blake’s eyes still flicked to the windows just to be sure. “You don’t understand why I would want this?” Yang asked, raising a brow. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” she said. She lifted her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms. “But- I said _anything_. And you want this?”

“Yep,” Yang said, popping the _p_ , her mouth curling into a red smile. But her lilac eyes softened slightly. “And I told you, if you’re really and truly uncomfortable with this, just tell me, and I’ll pick something else.” Her smile sharpened. “But I don’t think you’re going to. Are you?” Blake’s breath caught, and she tentatively shook her head. Yang’s grin turned victorious. “That’s what I thought.” 

Blake’s cheeks heated further, and she looked away. “You’re a sadist,” she said.

“You like me sadistic,” Yang pointed out.

“I never said I didn’t.” 

“Mhm.”

Blake wet her lips and sighed, her hands settling on her hips. “Why do you want this?” she asked finally. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“Be serious.”

“Blake, if it’s too much for you-”

“I’m not saying it’s too much, I just want to know what you’re getting out of this.”

“Besides my gorgeous girlfriend showing herself off for me?” Blake gave her a look. “Fine.” Yang shrugged. “Besides that, which, let’s be honest, is a huge percentage of why I want this, I want you to be comfortable with me. I want you to feel comfortable, but I also want you to push yourself in a safe environment. This seemed like a safe way to do that.” Yang’s eyes sparkled. “Plus, I thought you’d like the idea of being forced to do it. Even though you’re not. You know?”

“Trust me, I know,” Blake said hoarsely. She studied Yang, her heart racing in her chest. “Alright.”

Yang smiled, and she leaned back in her chair once more. “Alright then. Dance for me.”

Blake took a deep breath. Taking a step forward in her achingly high heels, she swayed her hips and tried not to feel like she was the clumsiest woman alive. Dancing, gymnastics, this was supposed to be her comfort zone, dammit. But this was for Yang. This was for Yang, and it had to be right.

“Stop thinking,” Yang coached, lazily watching her. “Just go for it.”

Blake sent her a dark look, and Yang just shrugged. Taking another deep breath, she started once more, letting her hips move in circles as she walked and drawing attention to her thighs and ass. Her robe was perilously short, and each step exposed more and more of her thighs. She stopped a few feet in front of Yang and stared into Yang’s eyes, already dark.

Slowly, her hands reached for the ties holding her robe closed, and she pulled. The belt easily came undone, and Blake loosened the robe’s hold on her without taking it off. She shrugged off one shoulder and stared at Yang, her breath short in her chest. This was Yang. It was just Yang. Even if she was smirking like the devil, it was just Yang. Blake let the robe fall to the ground and kicked it aside.

Yang had seen her in lingerie a thousand times. It wasn’t new to either of them, not with how much Blake loved dressing up for Yang and how much Yang loved unwrapping her, but as she felt Yang’s eyes on her, it felt like the first time. Her cheeks flamed, but her hands brushed against her hips and began the trek upward over her stomach and chest. Her breath hitched as she touched her own breasts, but she kept going past them and up over her head, spreading her legs and striking a pose. 

Yang wasn’t smirking anymore. 

Allowing herself a small smile, Blake lowered herself into a swaying squat. The heels made everything more difficult, but she’d be damned before she fell over. Her skin felt hot, and her blood was racing, but she kept moving, never breaking eye contact with Yang. She turned to the side and straightened up, letting the curve of her body run through her and sticking out her ass before setting herself to rights. 

She stepped closer to Yang before turning around and bending over. Yang’s sharp intake of breath was worth the heat flushing to her face and chest, worth every itch of uncertainty and nerves. Blake watched as Yang reached out to touch her, but she quickly stood up and walked forward, sending a sly glance over her shoulder.

Yang groaned, slumping in the chair, but her eyes still sparkled and she remained quiet. Good. Blake wasn’t sure she could take any teasing or innuendo right now.

Blake spun on her heel and met Yang’s gaze. Her hand brushed over her breast and squeezed, nearly pulling her tit out of the lingerie. Yang’s eyes widened, and Blake sunk down into a squat once more, deeper this time, her hand traveling down with her. Instead of stopping at her hip, she thrusted her crotch forward and slid her hand over her pussy. Her face felt unbearably hot, but she kept moving her hand down her thigh before starting the journey back up again. As her hand rose, she rose with it, rocking her hip back and forth until she was standing.

She took a step towards Yang and cocked her hip. “Like what you see?” she heard herself ask.

“You know I do.”

“Good.” She wet her lips. “Because we’re not done yet.”

Yang’s responding grin was feral. Blake moved forward until she was right on top of Yang, and she straddled Yang’s lap in a familiar motion. Yang’s hands instinctively found her hips and squeezed, and the familiar heat of her skin soothed the racing of her heart. Yang leaned in close, but Blake grinded her hips against Yang, rolling her body along with the motions. Her chest lifted with the motion, her breasts moving with her and straining out of the flimsy cups. Fuck, she definitely should have practiced in the new lingerie before doing this. 

Her one hand gripped the back of Yang’s neck for support, the other balancing against Yang’s knee. She pulled Yang’s head down into her chest, and she nearly collapsed when Yang licked the top of her breast. Instead, Blake pinched her knee and raised an eyebrow. “You can look,” she said, “but you can’t touch.”

Yang raised an eyebrow right back at her and squeezed her hips, but her eyes were filled with light mischief. _Alright_ , she seemed to say, _we’ll let you call the shots. For now._

Blake’s stomach clenched, but she didn’t stop rolling her hips against Yang. She could feel Yang’s hot breath against her breasts, and her nipples tightened and stiffened. Holding onto Yang, she leaned back and thrusted her chest upward, grinding against Yang’s abdomen. She allowed herself a moment to take a breath before lowering her hips back down into Yang’s lap. Blake gazed into Yang’s eyes, dark with desire and burning with barely contained heat, and she slowly lifted herself back onto her feet. Her legs were spread wide, and she worked her stance backward and leaned forward so she remained face to face with Yang.

She pulled Yang’s face close and waited until Yang’s eyes closed and her mouth was within reach to lightly lick Yang’s bottom lip. Yang, her eyes still closed, smiled, and Blake’s own lips parted as she gently nipped at Yang’s mouth. Yang moaned into her, and it took too much effort to remember her plan to pull away not long after kissing her. Instead, she allowed herself to savor the taste of Yang’s tongue and kissed her deeper.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch,” Yang murmured when they broke apart for a breath. “You’re a damn tease, you know that?”

Instead of responding, she simply hummed and ran her tongue over her lips. Yang’s eyes flashed, and Blake allowed herself a wicked grin as she turned around and moved away. But Yang had other plans, and Blake yelped as Yang grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into her lap. “I think that’s enough for now,” Yang asked against her neck. 

Blake squirmed, her skin burning as Yang ran her hands up her sides. “You sure?” she asked, gasping as Yang began sucking on her neck. 

“Mhm. I wanna fuck you now.” A hand ran up over her stomach to squeeze her breast, and Blake unconsciously spread her legs. Yang chuckled. “You deserve a nice reward for that, don’t you?” Her words were hot, and Blake shivered as Yang’s other hand slid beneath the edge of her panties, tapping just above her clit. Blake halfheartedly struggled in Yang’s grasp, but she only spread her legs further. 

Yang squeezed her breast tight, and Blake choked out a moan. Before she could react fully, Yang began circling her clit, still kissing up her neck. Blake closed her eyes and tilted her head back, giving herself over to the pleasure. “Yang,” she breathed. Her back arched. “Yang, Brothers, Yang.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Yang said soothingly, but her fingers only grew faster. Blake writhed in her embrace, her breath short as Yang fucked her. “You’re being such a good girl for me,” Yang said, licking up the shell of Blake’s ear. “My good girl, being a fucking slut for me.” Yang nipped the back of her neck, and Blake moaned, unable to help herself. Yang pressed hard against her clit, and Blake could feel her smirk against her skin. 

“Yang,” she breathed, and she was close, she was so fucking close.

“Cum for me, slut,” Yang ordered. “Cum for me.”

Blake whimpered as the pleasure tore through her and left her boneless in its wake. Her body felt electric and sensitive and glorious, and she cried out, her hips bucking and rolling against Yang. Every inch of her was glowing and bright, and she sagged back into Yang, panting. 

Yang rubbed her hip as she came down, and Blake turned toward her, curling her body into Yang’s warmth. “That good, huh?” Yang asked, and even with concern in her voice, her arrogance was impossible to ignore.

“You fucked me, you know it was good,” she murmured against Yang’s chest.

Yang hummed, her hand moving to rub Blake’s back. “Did you like that?” Yang asked quietly. “Putting on a show for me?”

“I didn’t hate it,” she admitted, and Yang’s bark of a laugh had her cheeks flaring red. “Not when you’re gonna do that afterwards.”

“I like to lavish you sometimes, you know,” Yang said. 

Blake twisted to face Yang. “Do you want me to-”

“You’ve done enough, sweetheart,” Yang said. But Yang smirked at her. “But, trust me, that’s going in the spank bank.”

“Spank bank?” Blake repeated, her nose crinkling in distaste. “I’ll do that again if you promise to never say those words again.”

“Do what again?” Yang asked, her eyes darkening. “Strip for me? Show yourself off for me? Please me? Because, baby, I’ll do whatever you want for that.” Yang’s face shifted, and softness shone through. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blake said, and she relaxed back into Yang’s embrace even as her face burned. Yang hummed as she rubbed Blake’s back, and Blake closed her eyes. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me more prompt requests on Tumblr at Softlighter!


End file.
